


Ode To Severus

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Part 2 of the coming of age trilogy.Three years have past and the war is upon them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dedicated to all who kindly reviewed Coming of age.

Standard disclaimer, I own nothing but my imagination.

Ode to Severus  
By sa1boy

 

Do you know how much dirt suits you?  
I can’t remember the last time we washed.  
You know, the last time we really washed.  
Water ran off your shoulders  
Falling down your heavenly globes  
Pooling into clouds of frothy ‘you juice’

Do you remember when I couldn’t look at you?  
Your dark eyes affected my very being,  
Scaring my ‘timid little soul’ you thought  
Creating my ‘Compass near North’ I thought.  
I love you for the direction you gave my life.  
I may be a war hero, but to you I'm just your hero  
As you are mine

I dream of your tongue taking me on rides,  
To places my mind knows only with you.  
And how your hands, skilled at killing  
Lay soft caresses an angel could never hope mimic  
And those eyes, oh those eyes, those eyes....  
Reminding me that through passion and pain.  
We will survive, we will be free  
We will be.

 

Please review.


End file.
